


𝑪𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝑪𝒂𝒓𝒅 𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒚

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling, Uncle John - Freeform, daddy brian, little Freddie, uncle Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Mercury,a bratty little boy,he's Thirty four,the year is 1989.he hasn't told his friends he's a little.he's scared to tell them,Freddie's always been a little shy and insecure about how he looks,he has since was fourteen.his dad,Paul prenter always knew how to comfort him,yet the poor boy has a service dog for severe anxiety.The only reason he's scared to tell them,he had an abusive daddy before.(Hint Hint:George Michael).
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury





	1. Chapter 1

** _Cast:_ **

**_Freddie Mercury(Little,little age:1 to 3):32_ **

**_Brian may(Freddies little space Daddy,dentist):33_ **

**_Roger Taylor(Uncle,orthodontist):32_ **

**_John Deacon(Uncle,dentist):29_ **

**_Dr Siobhan Watson(MDS,medical doctor):49_ **

**_Dr Paul prenter(DDS,dentist,Freddies dad):48_ **

**_George Michael(Freddies abusive daddy,singer of WHAM,solo albums):37_ **

**_...................................... _ **

** _Freddie Mercury,a bratty little boy,he's Thirty four,the year is 1989.he hasn't told his friends he's a little.he's scared to tell them,Freddie's always been a little shy and insecure about how he looks,he has since was fourteen.his dad,Paul prenter always knew how to comfort him,yet the poor boy has a service dog for severe anxiety.The only reason he's scared to tell them,he had an abusive daddy before.(Hint Hint:George Michael).  
_ **

** _.............................._ **

**_ November 2nd,1989,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I'm Freddie!

I'm a little.I'm Thirty two,i haven't told my friends yet,they don't know i'm a little.I'm scared to tell them.the three are dentists,you heard me.Dentists.Its November,its cold.we have heating and hot water but it gets taken up by Roger.that leaves me,curling up in three blankets with fluffy PJ's on.We live in brighton,mainly by Hove.

I have an abusive daddy already...George Michael,he's older than me.By three years.I know the boys know something's wrong.I had just got home from being with George most of the day,faint bruise around my eye."Freddie?where have you been?do you realise how late it is?!",the youngest of us all,John asked"George,yes i do",i say."We know he hits you",he says"No,he doesn't John",i lied.

"really?stop lying to us",John says"i'm not lying",i say.then i hear it,"Freddie!",shit,its George."hi babe",i say."you left without giving me a kiss",he says,i kiss him"better?",i sassed."don't get cocky with me",he says."sorry babe",i say."you better be good for tomorrow",he says.i didn't answer him."answer me",he says"yes George",i say.he kissed my cheek.I couldn't believe he just did that."Freddie?Freddie!",i snapped out of my trance.

I walked in,wet and showered,i needed a warm shower.I soon got out the shower,dried off quickly.clean boxers,clean T shirt and jogging bottoms.Did i mention i have a service dog for severe anxiety?Well i do,a gorgeous German Shepherd.His name is Max.he stays with the boys while i'm with George."max!",i call,he came bounding in.

he knocked me to the floor."Max",i say."you'll always be my puppy wuppy",i talk to him,he wagged his tail,licking my face."alright alright max",i say.

I got up,i don't always keep his service dog vest on him."boys!Dinner is on the table!",i had already eaten at George's place,he makes the best dinners."Freddie?Are you okay,you've been quiet the whole afternoon?",Brian asked"yeah,i'm fine",i lied."Freddie",he says"i'm fine Brian",i say."i've only had a bad day",i lied.

In the end,we ended up going out to a pub,this time i had to bring max.Considering i put on jeans and a T shirt with my leather jacket.Roger,john and i got us a booth.Meanwhile i had seen george kissing someone else,that hurts a lot when your own boyfriend cheats.Brian came back with drinks,i took the Vodka without tonic.i downed it. 

we did shots,i got tipsy."well,look what the cat dragged in",George sassed.That broke something in me."We're over Michael,i've had enough of dealing with your crap!all you do is fucking hit me,slap me,yell at me!",i scream at him."do not talk to me like that",he says ."I don't fucking care!We're over!",i yell."you're drunk Freddie",George says"So what?you abused me,i don't want to hear it,",i snapped.

he slapped me across the face."i don't know why i trusted you"i mutter."you father loves me"George smirks"Not after he hears this",i say,i had been on the phone with my father the whole time.I ran back to my dads(Paul prenter)."My sweet boy,what's happened",dad asked."i broke up with George,he's been abusing me dad",i admitted.dad lets me in.dad pulled me into a hug.

"he hurt me dad",i sniffled.Max went mental."go up to bed",dad says.

**_ November 3rd 1989,Tuesday,10:30AM _ **

"Good morning Freddie",dad says,walking into my room"go away",i groaned.I'm thirty four."get up,i made breakfast",he says,i flip him off."Get up",he says."Fine",i whined.i rub my eyes.i had got drunk last night.Got up,went to the bathroom"i look like shit",i muttered to myself,i brush my teeth,washed my face,got dressed into clean boxers,T shirt and jeans.went downstairs"you,sit and eat",dad says."Freddie,sit and eat",he warned."i've already fed max",he says. 

I gave in."Freddie,i'm not trying to say George was a bad influence but i knew there was something going on the minute you started dating him",Dad says."i'm wasn't happy with him dad,i hated him",i say."its good,you're not with him now",dad says."yeah",i smile.Dad ruffled my short hair.I go and brush my teeth again."max!",he came bounding to me.

I got him ready.his adorable vest,i use a decent leash.I got my trainers on,ran over to the boys' place.I let myself in."Freddie,i found this in the cupboard,is this yours?",Roger asked"what?",i ask,undoing the leash and vest from Max."Freddie is this yours?",he asked again,holding up a blue sippy cup with my initials on it."No,its not",i say."are you sure",he teased"yes",i say"really sure?",he asked.

"Shut up",i snapped."Freddie,tell the truth",Roger teased."Its.Not.Mine",i hissed"Really?F.M",Brian spoke up"Freddie mercury ring any bells",he says"its not mine,i'm not long single,i'm still pissed off",i say."shut up and leave me alone",i say.i sighed,went to make myself a coffee."Hello",i jumped"fucksake!",i yelp.

"i'm already having a bad day,don't make it worse",i sighed."what's going on?",he asked"i finally left George",i say."he was abusive towards me",i admit."Freddie",he says."its....its fine,i had to leave him sometime",i say,tearing up."Don't cry Freddie",he says."he fucking hurt me John,he raped me,abused me,",i say.I wipe my ears.

"Freddie,are you sure this isn't yours?",Roger asked,holding up the fucking cup."No,its not mine!",i snapped."really?",Brian says."leave me alone",i sighed,i walk off to my room to be alone,to cool off,my anxiety spiking very quickly.I sat on my bed.Max's paws on my lap.I wipe my tears. "Freddie?Can i come in?",Brian asked"go the fuck ahead",i sighed.

"i heard you left George",he says"i had to brian,George was abusive Brian,he would hit me,yell at me,anything to make me feel bad",i say."i kinda have something to confess",i say"so that cup is yours",he says,i shyly admitted it."what you're saying is that",i cut him off"yeah,i'm into age play Brian,its the only way to cope",i sighed."c'mere",he says."of course i'll be your daddy",he says. 

"really?",i asked"of course",he says."i wont be like George,i'd never hurt you",he says."what are your rules?",he asked."didn't really have any",i say."Well then,i'll set them",Brian says,ruffling my hair.

"i mean i already had no swearing",i say"yeah you little potty mouth",he says."your bedtime is now nine as of today",he says.

"i can deal with that",i say.

"I expect you to at least have two meals a day,teeth brushed morning and evening",he says,i nodded.

"limited sugary snacks",he says."i forgot you three were bloody dentists",i huffed."of course",he says.

"I mean when i say nap time,i mean it",he says."did you have any punishments?",he asked.i swallow hard. 

"mm,George used to spank me",i admit"i'm not doing that",he says."punishments will be time out in the corner,or something taken away",he says,i nodded.

**_ That evening _ **

I had been on a run with Max along the beach,letting off steam.I had just got home,tired,exhausted.i go and shower after letting Max off his vest and leash.I got my T shirt on,jogging bottoms.Brushed my teeth."Freddie?when did you get home?",Brian asked"not long ago",i say."one more thing,call me daddy",he smiles.

"you know i will",i say."have you seen my medication?",i ask "here,you left it on the counter",he says"thank you",i took a couple pills."almost bedtime",he says. 

I roll my eyes,smiling.

"i'm happy you told me Freddie",he says."you didn't deserve to be with him and put up with his crap",Brian says,"i wanted to leave him the minute i got with him",i admitted"he wouldn't let me,put me in hospital a lot",i say."i'm older",i say"so what",he says.It soon hit nine.Fuck,i started slipping,one thing i do when i start slipping,i tap my foot hard without really realising it.

Max also knows that's what i do when my anxiety spikes,he dragged me to the bedroom by my ankle."Max off boy",i say.I sat on my bed,taking deep breaths."you okay?",Brian asked"yeah,just a flare up",i say."its bedtime anyway",he says"not that tired",i honestly say."Really",he teased"oh shove off",i laugh.

he pushed me down onto the bed"don't make me tickle you",he says."or what",i tease."you go to bed",he says"i'm not tired",i say"yes you are",he says"No i'm not",i tease"you're tired",he says"No,i'm not",i insisted."you better get changed into your PJ's before i do it for you",he says.

"i'm not fucking sleeping in a crib tonight",i say"don't swear",he says.i huff,rolling onto my side,facing him away from him.Huffing.Max at the end of the bed"come on,don't be like this",he says."i don't care",i quietly say.

"leave me alone",i say."don't touch me,fuck off",i snapped.i pull the duvet over myself,started crying.

**_ November 4th 1989,Wednesday,4:30AM _ **

I woke up at _4:30AM._ Yes that time in the morning.I got out of bed in my T shirt and jogging bottoms.I made myself a hot chocolate in a mug.Went and stood on my room balcony.In my robe,its fluffy.I am aware of Brian sleeping next to me.I went back inside,left my mug on the counter."why are up?",Brian"can't sleep",i say.

"you've slipped,i can tell",he says"haven't,fucking tired,can't stop thinking about George",i say."C'mere cupcake",Brian says"don't call me that,George called me that",i say.

I found a photo of George and i when we were younger.I was twenty,he was twenty three.i sighed."Freddie,you gotta forget him,he hurt you",Brian says"he was also my first lover,i mean did love him,i remember when he took us to paris",i say"A weekend away in Paris,we did everything together,we were inseparable,",i say,tearing up.

"new rules",Brian smirks"again bedtime is at nine,you can use the sippy cup or bottle,your choice,you gotta listen to me,Roger and John,teeth always brushed",he says"i'm forced to listen to you,roger and John anyway",i say"i always brush my teeth!",i say.I was again crying over George."Freddie",Brian says."I can't help it Brian,i just....miss him i guess,he was cuddly,always took care of me before the abuse started",i admitted.

"I miss him",i sighed.

**_ 8:40AM,November 4th 1989,Wednesday _ **

"Freddie,wakey wakey",i didn't want to get up."duckling,time to get up",Brian again says.i pull the duvet over my head."i know you slipped last night",he says.i flip him off.he left the room.I got up,brushed my teeth,put on a hoodie and jeans.I got my trainers on,got max ready,i left the house.I wanted to see George again,its my fault if i get hurt this time.

I walk to George and i's old place.I knock on the door.George answered"back already",he says."George,i still left you for a reason",i say."i had to see you one last time",i say."i'm sorry for hurting you Freddie",he says"bullshit George,you did it on purpose,you made me feel bad about myself",i say."you put me in the hospital one to many times",i say.

"Stop fucking arguing with me",he snaps."this is what i mean,give me the ring",i hiss,he does."i never want to see you again",i spat,slapping him,i walk back home,i got in,let max off his leash and vest,i took off my trainers.i fiddle with the ring,its the first ring he gave me,a promise ring,he broke the promise.I wanted it gone."good morning",Brian."fuck off",i quietly hiss.

I wanted to the damn thing gone."what are you doing",he asked"doing something i should've done when i got the ring,throw it into the sea",i say.

I ran down to the beach,threw the ring into the sea in two pieces.that's when i fainted due to my anxiety getting the better of me.I woke up in the hospital,on an IV drip.I got discharged,i have max,i got his leash on him.I left the hospital,got home,let myself in. "its done,i got rid of it",i say.

"are you gonna slip hmm",Brian teased"stop it",i warned."is my duckling not wanting to obey his daddy?",he kept going on,i started tapping my foot.I walk to my room.I needed to slip so much.i took a deep breath."duckling?Are you slipping",he asked,i bit my lip,i found my jogging bottoms in baby blue considering i already have my cute hoodie on.

I felt myself slipping.Brian came in"its okay Freddie,sit down,take a deep breath",he says.


	2. first day in little space

** _A/N:changing Johns job to a pediatrician_ **

**_ November 4th 1989,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

"Its okay if you need to slip",he says."need help slipping?",he asked,i nodded.he smirked.took me downstairs."i can walk",i say."i have legs,i have feet,they work",i say."Don't sass me",he warned.my slip was starting to show.Brian pulled me onto his lap,he had put on winnie the pooh."starting to slip?",he asked,i nodded."take a deep breath duckling",he says.i do."hold it",he says.i do."let it out",i again do..

"Good boy",he says,that got me to slip."are you daddy's good boy?",he asked."mm",i hummed."Now then,daddy's got to make lunch,so behave",he says,"yes daddy",i smile."good boy",he says,ruffling my hair.i go and grab my paci,teddy bear,blanky.i sat my tooshie in front of the TV,my little age is 1-5.Roger and John know.

I was sat sucking on my Pacifier.(Jack skeleton paci).I had shaved as well."baby,lunch is ready!",he says.I was to focused on the TV."duckling?",he says.he picked me up,i whined at him.

"Put me down",i pout."Nope,you gotta have lunch",he says.he put me in the highchair"just for your attitude,that's a sticker from the chart",he says"Nuh! wan' my stickie!",i say,whining."you gotta behave duckling",he says."here comes the airplane!"he says,i was more of a four right now.

He fed me."you're adorable",he says."i'm happy you told me about this,despite you being Thirty two",he says."Naptime",he says."but gotta brush your teeth first",he says."No daddy!!",i whined,crawling,trying to get away from him.i crawled away on my hands and knees,fast."oh no you don't duckling",he says."Nuh uh!",i whined.

"don't try and get away from me",he says"i am a dentist Freddie,i have all right to make you",he says.i pull away from his grip,i kept max in my room.fed with dog food and water.i crawled away giggling."now then Freddie,come out come out wherever you are!",i hear him say,i giggle quietly.

I was hiding in my room that i use for when i slip."could my duckling be under here?",i saw him look under the crib,he hasn't looked in the closet yet."I don't know.....could he be in the closet?",i hear him say,oh no.the closet door opens.I was hiding behind boxes,sucking on my paci.

"found you!",he says,i squeal.I look at him through my long hair."we gotta brush your teeth baby",he says"no daddy!",i say."yes duckling",he says.he picked me up,i was pouting.my hair was getting shorter.i'm thirty two with long hair."Stop the pout mister!",he says."Nuh uh daddy!",I whined,he put me on the bathroom counter"Paci",i hand it over"teddy",he says."Nuh uh",i say.

"brush them",he says.i wouldn't.he brushed them for me."is duckling tired?",he asked"No daddy!I not tired!",i argue."oh?well you must be cranky then",he says,lifting me by my armpits.i squirmed.he lays me in the crib,putting the blanket on me,i kick it off"i'm not tired!",i say.he tilts my chin."go to sleep,duckling you're tired,i know you are",he says.

"Nuh uh not tired daddy",my bratty side came out."oh so you want to be a brat",he says.i giggle."Daddy",Brian looks at me."yes ducky?",he says"kissie?",i ask."how do we ask?",he asked"p'ease have kissie?",i asked."of course",he says,kissing my cheeks,forehead."daddy,can i hab cuddles"i ask."hmm i don't know",he teases."Daddy! P'ease?!",i ask."stop pouting",he says.

"you gotta sleep here,i'll be here when you wake up",he says"pwomise daddy?",i ask"promise ducky",he says.i yawned."its time to settle down",he says.he kissed my forehead,tucking a strand of hair behind my ear."I'm not tired!",i argue"yes you are",he says."No,i'm not",i pout.he left a room.I quietly giggle.Max came to me,i pet him between the ears.

the crib bars down.brian does have his own dental clinic."Freddie,you better be asleep!",he called.I pouted.

**_ November fifth 1989,Thursday _ **

"Duckling,time to wake up",i hear him coo.I hadn't been completely honest with him."Freddie,are you feeling big?",he asked,i nodded."i....haven't been honest with you",i say,i put on jeans and a hoodie.brushed my teeth.We go downstairs,i had to tell him the truth sometime...."What's going on?",he asked."you know how i told you George use to abuse me",i say"mmhmm",he hums."George and i were to be married at the time",i say.

"that's when it got out of control,he went mental at the wedding.I had found out he was cheating on me with someone else,i left him at the alter,he went mental on me,stabbed me",i admitted,tearing up.Brian wraps his arm around me,kissing my head."that fucked me up for a while,George still hates me,when he stabbed me,he knew what he was doing,he tried to kill me",i say.

"Freddie,you're slipping",he says.i curled up into Brian's side,crying.I was having an anxiety attack."I....I need max",i say.Brian got max for me.Max puts his paws across my thighs."what do you need duckling?",he asked"My.....fuck....medication",i say.he got it for me,gave me two pills.My anxiety attack was starting to rise,i wasn't gonna calm down anytime soon.

I couldn't.my past came flooding back."its okay Freddie,i'm here",he says."I...I'm sorry daddy",i say"shh duckling",he says."take a deep breath in",he says.i took a deep breath,held it for four seconds."out",he says,i do."is that better?",he asked,i nodded."go take a nap for a bit,it'll help",he says"yes daddy",i say."good boy",he says"put on something comfy",he says.

I nodded,giggling,i walk to my room and put on something comfy,my fluffy hoodie and jogging bottoms.I took the big bed!Brian came to check on me."Feeling better ducky?",he asked.i shook my head."take a nice deep breath for me",he says,i do."and out",he tells me.he rubs my back softly.

"Freddie,no more of this self guilt,okay?",he says,i nodded."i'm sowry daddy",i say"its okay,you're not in trouble",he says."Daddy",i say."mhmm",he hums."what is it ducky,tell me",he says."I....Feel guilty daddy",i say."why?",he asked."is it because of George?",he asked,i nodded."duckling,i want you to take deep breaths,nice and slow",he says,i nodded.i do"good boy",he cooed"in and out",he says.

"Brian?Freddie?",John."John,grab me a glass of water,Freddie's going into an anxiety attack",Brian says"alright",John says,Brian pulled me into his arms."its okay duckling,daddy's here",he says.John came back."small sips",he says.I do.

I lifted my hoodie,the scar from when i got stabbed by George is right by my ribs.not properly healed.it does come open time to time.I ran downstairs,"Freddie,don't run!",Brian says"sorry daddy",i say,i tripped.pulling open the scar."D daddy",i yell.

"shit,stab wound,Brian put pressure on it!",John says."U uncle Johnny",i whimper"hey shh,honey",he says."it.....it hurts",i whimper,going into an anxiety attack.I passed out.

the hours started passing,i slowly gained consciousness.Waking up in the hospital on a hospital bed,attached to the IV,ECG.John came in,full uniform."how're you feeling?",he asked."Sore,it hurts",i whimpered."it gonna hurt Freddie,your stab wound came open,you bled out,i know you don't want to hear it",he says"i don't care,George is out of my life",i say.

"you're gonna be okay Freddie",he says"i promise",he says."does Brian really love me,John?",i ask"of course he does Freddie,he was crying over you while you were in surgery",he says."Roger and i accept you being into ageplay",he says."thanks",i say."i will admit,i was scared Brian wouldn't accept me being into it when i told him",i say.

"would you like to see him?",John asked,i nodded"please",i say."i'll dim the lights",he smiled,he did that.he brought Brian in,"i'm okay",i say.he came to me.puts me on his lap,gently."John?when am i free to go?",i ask"as soon as you start getting therapy,its affecting you Freddie,i see it everyday in little kids,please please consider it",he says."i will",i say"promise me kitten",he says"i promise i will get therapy",i smile like an idiot.

I tuck my head into the crook of daddy's neck."i want to keep you in tonight Freddie",John says"only to keep an eye on you",he smiled,kissing my cheek"okay?",he says,i nodded,"good boy",daddy says"quiet",i hissed.he gently moved me onto the bed,i whimper."take a nap,i'm only going for a smoke",he says,kissing my cheek,i fell asleep to his voice.

three and half hours passed,i wa getting restless.I sat up,John came in"how're you feeling bub?",he asked"sore",i say"it hurts",i hissed."lets take a look",he says,after replacing the IV fluid bag.he lifts my hoodie"shh,its alright",he says softly"it hurts",i whimper"I know it hurts",he says."i see this almost everyday",he says.

he kissed my forehead."well,you're healing well,the meds are clearly working",he says."one thing how the fuck do you end up with a stab wound the size of a car",he says"George........he went mental",i say quiet"you know it happened John,you were there",i say.i had started crying."face me bub",he says.i look at him."you were there when george stabbed me,you took me to the ER,you treated me",i say.

"i had to treat you Freddie,we had nobody else",he says."i bet you only did it,cause you didn't want me to die yet i wanted to",i say."Freddie,George is gone,i made sure of that when he fucking stabbed you,i got him arrested for attempted murder,he got out on bail due to his shitty parents",John says"get out",i say."Freddie,i~",he stammers"Get Out",i say.

he discharged me,he has a twelve hour shift.I had to wait for Brian.John came in"Brian's gone home",he says"what?",i say quietly",he went home",he says"i have no choice but to actually keep you in ",he says"i'm sorry",i say"its alright",he says."John?",he looked at me"w will you stay?I....I really don't want to be alone",i say"of course bub",he smiled."let me change and i'll be back with a hot chocolate",he says.he ruffled my already messy hair,i giggled.

i was slipping.John came back a few minutes later with two hot chocolates"thanks",i yawn,taking the hot chocolate,i drank a little of it,he sat with me."i find it cute how childish you are when you slip,its adorable",he says."really",i squeak"of course bub,you know you're due for a flu shot",he says."i know",i sighed"will you let me do it",he asked,i nodded.he went through his stuff,found it,i gulped"its okay,small pinch",he says.

"nice deep breath",he says,i do,he did it"and out",he says"good boy,all done",he smiled.he kissed my cheek,he got rid of the needle.he lay with me,i put the cup in the bin after finishing it,he did the same,wrapping an arm around me."i'll always be here with you Freddie",he says."i promise",he smiled,kissing my cheek.

"someone's getting sleepy",he teased"mhmm, 'm tired Johnny"i whined,finally slipping."want your paci(bear paci)?",he asked,i nodded with a yawn,he gave it to me."goodnight",he cooed.

"Night,Johnny",i yawn.

**_ November sixth 1989,Friday _ **

"Freddie,bub,time to wake up",John cooed softly."Good morning",he says"Morning",i smile slightly.he helped me change into my hoodie and jogging bottoms,i brush my teeth.he braids my hair for me.he was in uniform. "hey!Deacon,child trauma call",a nurse came in,"i gotta go,don't know how long i'll be",he says,i nodded,he kissed my forehead. 

Roger came in,"there's our little teddy bear",he says,pinching my cheeks,i swat his hands away.John came back almost three hours later."Johnny",i say"i'm fine",he says"John,",Roger says.i came out of little space."What's wrong",Roger asked"fuck....that fucking call...."John says.

"what about it",i ask."it was your sister",John says."What?!",i say"yeah,she's okay Freddie,she got pushed from the school railing by someone,hit her head,she's okay,she's responding well,she still knows us,cheeky as ever",he says."do you want to see her bub?",John asked,i nodded."alright",he says,he helped me up,i'm still connected to the IV and ECG.

he took me to see my sister."its okay",he cooed."Kash"i mutter.he came with me.We got to Resus,Kash saw me,lit up."lay down",John warned her.we go to her"so little miss,giving mum trouble?",i tease"shut up",she giggled,(Kashmira is 14)."why are you here?",she asked,i went quiet."kash,we don't bring it up",John says."i should ask you the same",i say."got pushed at school",she says."are you being bullied",i ask,she nods.

"tell mum please",i say"i don't want to Farrokh",she says"kashmira bulsara",i say,before pain took over"oh shit",John says."get me ten grams of Midazolam!",he says.they put me under.I woke up hours later at home,tucked up in bed."hey duckling",Daddy.

"how're you feeling?",he asked"sore daddy",i say.he kissed my cheek,i put on my cat onesie.I brush my teeth too,braided my hair.I walk downstairs,with my paci in my mouth.Teddy in my arms."hey you",daddy says,i sat on my tooshie in front of the TV watching winnie the pooh.with my attention span,i can't be dragged away from it.

Sucking on my cute paci,its a new one!

Daddy was making breakfast.John and Roger came downstairs."duckling",daddy says."Nuh daddy",i whine."you can finish it after breakfast",he says,tickling my tummy.I giggle.he put my teddy on the counter,took my paci."eat up",he says,booping my nose.Max came to me."you want to take a walk?",daddy asked,i nodded.

he kissed my head,i finished my breakfast.Daddy got me changed into a clean diaper!


	3. Ex husband

** _Trigger warnings:Eating disorders,suicide try,little freddie swearing_ **

**_ November sixth 1989,Friday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

My winnie the pooh jumper and socks. with my tigger converse."ready to go ducky?",he asked"yes daddy!",i say.i pick up the over the shoulder leash,i clip it onto Max's vest,then put it over my shoulder."hold my hand",daddy says"yes daddy",i say.we took a walk on the beach.

"you're being so good ducky",he cooed.I felt my anxiety rise,we got stares."Daddy,gonna faint",i warned,he sat me down on a bench,took my hands in his."deep breaths",he says.That's when my anxiety hit peak point.I saw George,my ex husband."Freddie,Freddie,its okay",daddy says.I hid my face in his neck.he knew i was triggered.

"oh look at that,the slut is crying,boo hoo",my ex husband taunts,setting off my anxiety even more."Leave him the fuck alone"Daddy says."who are you to talk to me like that?!",George yelled,making me flinch."don't even fucking touch him George,i know what you did to him,you disgust me",daddy spat at him.

my anger took over,i swung a hard punch at George in the face.i didn't care if i bruised my knuckles."you wanker",i spat."don't talk to me like that",he says"i don't care!You don't own me George",i spat.i kept punching him."Freddie,that's enough",Brian spoke up.i was still upset.i wanted to be held.

he picked me up,holding me,he had hold of Max's leash ."i'm sowwy daddy",i say"its alright duckling",he says.he took me to Johns pediatrics clinic.he put me down.John saw us"what's happened bub?",he asked me."we had a run in with Freddie's ex husband",Daddy says.

John took me his own office,puts me down on the bed.he said nothing and bandaged up my hand."i know you don't want to talk about it bub",he says.Daddy came in,kissed my cheek."you're not in trouble duckling",he says,sounding mad.i wouldn't look at him."well,i guess the tickle monster is gonna come out and play",he says,i sat in the front of the TV,watching winnie the pooh.sucking on my pacifier.

he starts tickling my sides making me whine and squirm away from him.Pulling my blanky over myself."cheer up ducky",he says."leab me awone",i say,pouting."ducky,you can't be mad at me",he says."i am!leab me awone daddy",i say."alright then you leave me no choice",he says."the raspberry monster!",he says.

he blew raspberries on my tummy.I squirmed,trying to push him away.I didn't want to be tickled.i wanted to be left alone,i stomped away to my room,sat on the big boy bed."Freddie,what's wrong?",he asked,coming into the room."leave me alone",i say.

"i want to keep you safe",he says.

**_ November 7th 1989,Saturday _ **

I was feeling big,i stayed in bed,still a little upset.Brian came in"hey",he says"go away Brian",i sighed."still upset?",he asked"mhmm",i hummed."i feel like a fucking idiot!",i say."you're not an idiot",he says."i feel like one Brian,i mean i shouldn't have been a dick to him,he's gonna fucking find me and finish what he started"i say.

"he wants to kill me",i sniffled."don't cry",Brian says."George wants to kill me!",i say."he tried to years ago",i sighed.Brian pulled me into his side,rubbing my back softly."its not your fault",he says.

i grab my phone......

**_............................. _ **

_( **Freddie,** George)_

_**"hello?"** _

_"who the fuck is this?!"_

_**"your ex husband"** _

_"fuck off slut"_

_**"No,kill me,i know you want to"** _

_"dont fucking taunt me!"_

_**"i can and i will"** _

_"i will find you Bulsara,i will fucking find you!"_

_**"nice try,i'm not scared"** _

_"you're crying,i know you are"_

_**"No im not"** _

_"really?"_

_**"i'm gonna find you Freddie and im gonna fucking murder you and your sister"** _

_"DONT FUCKING TOUCH MY SISTER!"_

_**......................................................... ** _

"Duckling,phone",Brian says"No,i don't feel little,i'm not gonna slip",i say."are you sure",he says"yes",i say."oh really?",he smirked.I go and shower,brushed my teeth after,regretting snapping at Brian.brushed my hair out.I walked downstairs in my T shirt and jeans.i made myself breakfast and a drink.

John and roger came down."good morning bub",John says,i flip him off."did you get therapy yet?",he asked"No,i wont",i say."i have my own ways of coping John",i say.I went back to my room,grabbed max's leash."where are you going ducky?",Brian asked"on a run",i say."i need to clear my head",i say."let me come with you",he says."i'll be fine",i say.

"Freddie",he warned."fine"i gave in.I got my converse on. We went for a walk."Freddie,i advise on taking Johns advice,you're not okay,you're having flashbacks",Brian says,i roll my eyes"i'm over him",i say."Freddie,you're crying",he says.I broke down"what do you need?",he asked"to be held",i sniffled.we went home,he got me changed into a diaper,my jumper and jogging bottoms.

I slipped.I was crying.Brian picks me up,sitting me on his lap."shh duckling,daddy's here now",he cooed."Daddy's here",he says,John came in."Freddie,i'd like to take a look at that hand",he says,i nodded still upset."do you wanna do it in the bedroom?",John asked,i nodded,Brian carried me.he sat me on the big bed,John unwrapped my hand.

"well,the swelling has gone down,still some bruising.",he says."curl your fingers",he says,i try and it hurts."push against my hand",he says,i try"hurts",i whimper."might need to get an X ray of it,might be sprained,not broken",John says.i refused to go.....i got forced.daddy threatened to take away my teddies.

I pouted."when we get back,you're getting a check up",daddy says."No",i say"yes",he says.we got to the hospital.I got an X ray of my hand......sprained.John puts it in a splint for me.We got home.

Daddy took me to his dental office,he put me on the chair.Max bounds in.daddy leans the chair back"its okay ducky",he says."open wide",he tells me,i nervously had to."its okay,you're doing so well",he says.he finished five minutes later."all done duckling",he says,i pouted my mad pout.

"oh god",daddy says,i stomp to the living room and put my tooshie in front of the TV,watching winnie the pooh,while sucking on my paci,in my jumper and jogging bottoms."Freddie",daddy says,i didn't listen to him.he picked me up,sat me in the corner without my paci and teddy.

I pouted"five minutes",he says.i nodded.John and Roger came in.I was pouting."don't pout",daddy warned,i kept doing it.he checked my diaper,"you need a change",he says.he carried me to the change room,putting me on the change table.he pulled off my dirty diaper,wiped my tooshie.

he picked up a clean diaper,put it on me after putting the baby powder on my toosh.he diapered up my tooshie.blowing a raspberry on my tummy,i squealed,giggling."tickle wickle Freddie",daddy teased,tickling my tummy with a fluffy feather.I giggled,squirming.he pins me down to the bed,blowing raspberries.

he picked up a feather,tickling around my belly button making me laugh and squirm about."Tickle tickle duckling",he chuckled."No tittles!",i squealed.he blew a hard raspberry against my belly button making me squeal and really laugh.

he stops,he kissed my cheek."wuv vu daddy",i say"i love you too",he says.he pinched my sides lightly making me giggle."tickle tickle tickle",he says,wiggling his fingers at me.I giggle.

"the tickle monster is gonna get you",he says,tickling my sides."D daddy!",i giggled.he placed kisses all over my tummy and thighs.I giggle cutely.he picked up a feather duster."someone needs to get his tummy cleaned",daddy smiled,tickling my tummy with it and my thighs.

he stopped.Max came in,i bury my face into his fur.i was having a severe anxiety attack.daddy rubs my back softly."its okay",he cooed."a am i a freak daddy?",i ask"No",he says."you're beautiful",he says."anxiety doesn't make you different",he says.

he kissed my cheek"i love you daddy",i say"i love you too baby",he smiled"i love you too",he smiled."so much",he says.he kissed my head,hoping to calm me down,"cuddle",i whined.he pulled me down onto the big boy bed",cuddles it is!",he says.

he blew a raspberry on my cheek.i giggled.he did it again,i squealed,he tickled all over my tummy.I squealed,giggling."tickle tickle tickle",he teased.

"Daddy no!",i pout.I stomp away"don't you stomp away from me mister",he says"I can daddy",i sassed."you sassy little boy",he chuckled,pinning me down to the bed,he picked up my feather boa,he tickled under my arms with it."D daddy!T that tickles!",i giggle"good",he says.he kept tickling my underarms with it.

its really fluffy.he tickled my neck."D daddy!",i squealed."awe tickle tickle baby",he cooed.he tickled my tummy with it making me giggle even more.

he tickled my underarms again."Daddy!",i squealed."tickle tickle",he teased.he blew a raspberry on my sides,i squealed,i squirmed and giggled.daddy had to pin me down using the comfy cuffs."round and round the garden like a teddy bear.....One step.....two steps,tickle you under there!",he teased,tickling my armpits.

he picked up my teddy bear making it 'eat' my tummy. "Coochie coochie coo,i'm gonna get you",he says.he tickled my underarms with the teddy making me giggle cutely.

he kissed my forehead and undid the cuffs."daddy cuddle?",i ask"okay baby",he smiled,picking me up onto his lap.i snuggle into him,he held me close.i was coming out little space but stayed on his lap,wanting to be held."Would you ever want to marry me",i ask"of course i would",he says."then will you",i ask"did you just?" ,he blushed"will you marry me?",i ask.

"of course i will",he says.he kissed my cheek.he held to him."Are you thinking about him?",he asked,i nodded."i can't help it",i say"i know love",he says.i fell asleep on his lap.

"goodnight",he says softly,i knew i was in his bed.

**_ November 8th 1989,Sunday _ **

"Good morning Freddie",Brian says"Mm morning",i yawned.he stroked my cheek."feeling okay?",he asked.I nodded."Freddie",he warned."i feel guilty,George loved me before he would start getting drunk",i shyly yawned.I still have a sprained hand. 

the doorbell went,i got jeans and a hoodie on.i walk downstairs and answer the door.George....."what are you doing here?",i ask.i tilt his chin,my stomach dropped.he had been beaten the shit out of."what happened?",i ask"you remember the guys i owed rent money to?",he asked,i nodded "please tell me they didn't",i say"well....they did this,they beat the shit out of me",he says.

Brian came downstairs."Freddie,what's he doing here?",he asked"he's been beaten",i say."he owed rent money to some guys,while George and i did live together,we owed money",i say."we both couldn't pay it out,they kicked us out",i admitted."alright fine",Brian gave in.

i grab the first AID kit"look at me",i say."this'll sting",i warn.i cleaned up his cuts."hey,almost done",i calm him down,i sat on the counter."all done Mikey"i say."Brian can he please stay with us?",i ask,i pouted,with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine",Brian says,i hug him.I drag George to my room since i sleep with Brian in his room."Freddie,i'm sorry for hurting you",he says. "its okay,i'm over it",i say,we hugged."don't you dare",i say"don't do what?",he teased."i'm not saying it",i say.

"i really hated hurting you,Freddie those guys made me do it,just so we would have somewhere to live",he says quietly"George,its okay,i'm over it",i say"i understand",i say.

i kiss his cheek."i missed you",i admitted"i missed you too Freddie,you're like a little brother to me",he says,i hugged him tightly,he wraps his arms around me.George would always have a way to calm me down.he tickled up and down my back softly.

i lay on my front.he grabbed the baby oil.i was topless,he gave me a back massage."i forgot how good you are at these",i say."of course",he smiled.

he worked from my lower back to my shoulders."mm George",i hummed."gonna crack your back",he warned"it wont hurt only for a few seconds",he says,he did it,he was right.

i pull him down,before tickling him,i always knew he was ticklish."St stohohohohp!",he laughs"Nope",it tease,i kept going.i tickled his sides.he bucked and giggled."not gonna stop",i tease.i straddle his hips,tickling him hard making him squeal and laugh,hiding his face behind his hands."St stohohop it!",he giggled"Nope",i giggled.

"oh that's it",he says,pulled me down and tickled me.i try and push him away,he pinned my arms above me,tickling me with his free hand."M mikey!",i squealed."apologise",he teased"No!",i giggled.

he let me breathe."y you're mean",i pout"stop it",he chuckled.we hugged,falling asleep,cuddling.We honestly didn't mean to.he held me to his chest.George pulled the duvet on us.

**_ November 9th 1989,Monday _ **

I woke up to an empty bed,i was sick,up all night in the bathroom,bringing up dinner.i hadn't got much sleep. I was burning up with a fever.it all came back up,i made my way to the bathroom,"Freddie?!hurry up!",John,i was being sick!

he kicked the door in,only to find me in a wreck"sorry",he says."fuck off",i groaned.he held my hair back,rubbing my back."how long have you been like this?",he asked"last night",i say.he tied my hair back in a braid.i managed to keep water down me,John helped me downstairs.i was a mess.we got downstairs.John didn't make me eat.

he took my temperature."burning up",he says,he took me to his clinic,George had to come too,he's the strongest out of all of us.

he carried me,i bury my face away in his neck."its okay cupcake",he says."my head hurts",i sniffled."i know baby",he says.


End file.
